


Maid Of Honor

by PrincessSBlack



Category: Criminal Minds, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSBlack/pseuds/PrincessSBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Garcia asks Kevins sister to be the Maid of Honor in her wedding? What does this have to do with Bella and Derek? Read and find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid Of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the story line!

 

“Hey Penny” I said greeting my brothers fiancee, Penelope Garcia with a hug.

 

“Hi Bells. I've missed you” she responded hugging me tight.

 

We sat down at a table with our coffee both taking a sip. “I'm glad you caught me in town this time” I laughed. We have been trying to get together for a few months now but my job had been keeping me busy.

 

“I am too because I need to ask you something” she said nervously sipping her coffee.

 

“Whatever it is I'm sure it will be fine” I said putting my hand on her arm.

 

“I wanted to ask if you would be my maid of honor in the wedding? I mean you don't have to, I know your busy with work” she started muttering.

 

“Penny stop” I said. “I would love to be your maid of honor. No matter what I will be there for everything that I can and nothing will stop me from being at your wedding. Hello you are marrying my brother after all” I reassured her.

 

She let out a deep breath “Kevin told me you would do it but I wasn't so sure. I know we are close but I was still worried, but there is something else I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

“Okay lets hear it” I said sitting back in my chair.

 

“Kevin and I want to do a joint bachelor and bachelorette party together in Vegas if you and the best man can set it up” she said.

 

“I'm sure we can work something out. Whos the best man?” I asked.

 

“Derek Morgan” she cringed.

 

I shook my head “You have to be fucking kidding me Penny.”

 

“No I'm not. Kevin doesn't have many men friends so he asked Derek. I know you two have a history but please do this for me” she begged.

 

“A history is right” I said thinking about our history.

 

I was working for the FBI for a few years when I had an annual weapons training. Who was my trainer? Yep you guessed Derek Morgan. I had seen him around hitting on anything with a pair of boobs. The whole time I was training he would hit on me. Asking me out to dinner or drinks. Telling me how pretty I looked or how he would like to take me home. Eventually I got sick of his begging so I appeased him and went out to drinks with him. One night of drinks turned into several months of dating until I got a different job, a job that I couldn't tell him about. One that would keep me on the road all the time and my life in danger more often than him. I kept dating him but he started asking questions that I couldn't answer. Since I couldn't answer we would fight about it. When I was home we would fight more often than not. He would accuse me of cheating on him and I would defend telling him I was at work. He would ask if he could talk to my boss but I told him he couldn't. One night I finally had enough. I packed my clothes, left and never came back. Penny and Kevin were the only ones that knew about my job and thats because they hacked into the computer systems and found out.

 

“Come on Bella its been 2 years” Penny begged.

 

“Fine I'll do it but I won't like it” I said stubbornly.

 

“Yes you will and maybe you'll get back together” she said.

 

I sighed “You know I can't Penny. I hate not being able to tell him about my job and that just leads to fights and his accusations. Plus I'm already dating someone.”

 

“You can tell him. You know he won't tell anyone” Penny said before arching her eyebrows asking “And who are you seeing?”

 

“I cannot tell him the only reason you and Kevin know is because of your computer skills. The less people that know the better, you know that. The CIA would not be happy if they knew you know” I said rubbing my hands over my face “and as who I am seeing his name is Jai.”

 

Penny's phone alarm went off “Shit I have to go to a tasting appointment” she said collecting her things and standing up. “Derek is expecting your call.” She bent down and kissed my cheek “I love you.”

 

I kissed her cheek back “I love you too Penny and tell my brother I love him.”

 

“Will do bye chicka” she said leaving.

 

 

 

I went to work and stopped into Auggies office “Bella how are you today?” he asked turning around in his chair. “You had coffee with your brothers fiancee today right?”

 

I smiled even thou hes blind he can pick out everyone by their scent “Yes I had coffee with Penny today.”

 

“And how did that go?” he asked.

 

I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice but I knew it was going to come out “Good news she asked me to be her maid of honor.”

 

“And the bad news?”

 

“She told me her and Kevin want a joint bachelorette and bachelor parties together in Las Vegas.” Auggie arched an eyebrow, like he was saying 'whats wrong with that' “The problem is she wants me to work with the best man.”

 

“And I'm guessing you know the best man” he said as a matter of fact.

 

“Derek Morgan” I said with venom in my voice.

 

“Ah now I understand. The ex-boyfriend who thought you were cheating on him. You know Bella its been two years I'm sure you can work as friends for Penny and Kevin. Besides you have Jai and you can brag about that” Auggie said going back to his computer.

 

I walked to Joans office and asked her if she needed me today and she said no and I could have the day off so I grabbed it while I could.

 

I was walking down the hall to leave when someone stopped me “Hey I was just coming to look for you” he said kissing my cheek.

 

“Hi baby” I said kissing him on the lips.

 

“Where are you going?” he asked.

 

“Joan said I could have the day off so I am taking it while I can” I said.

 

“Well what are you going to do with your day off?”

 

“Penny, my brothers fiancee” I explained “asked me to be her maid of honor.” I told him about what she wanted.

 

“So you are going to call Derek and get this planned?”

 

“Yeah I figure the sooner I get this done the better” I said.

 

“Okay dinner tonight?” he asked with puppy dog eyes.

 

I smiled and kissed him “I think I can do that. My place about 7?” he nodded. “See you then Jai.”

 

 

 

 

The moment I got in my car I dialed the phone and called him. _“Hello?”_ he answered.

 

“Hello Derek” I said.

 

“ _Bella how are you?”_ he asked.

 

“I am fine are you in town today?”

 

“ _Yes I am. I'm guessing you are calling about the party.”_

 

“Why else would I call?” I said with acid before taking a deep breath “Sorry about that. Yes that is why I am calling. Do you want to come over to my place and we can use the computer to figure everything out?”

 

“ _Yeah do you want to do that today? Maybe tonight?”_

 

I chuckled to myself “I cannot to tonight. Do you think you can leave work early?”

 

“ _Yeah. How about an hour? Do you want me to pick up something for lunch?”_

 

“Sure Chinese. See you soon” I hung up.

 

 

An hour later Derek Morgan was standing at my door with a bag of food wearing a tight blue shirt, black jeans, that just clung to his body and black boots, looking all yummy but I wasn't about to tell him that. “Derek” I said moving so he could come in.

 

“Bella” he said walking in.

 

“Wine?” I asked. He nodded.

 

We sat down to eat “So how have you been?” I asked.

 

“I've been good. Busy with work” he said. “You? Still at Library of Congress?” He asked with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Yep” I replied popping the p. I twirled some Lo Mein noodles before asking “Dating anyone?”

 

“No” he said shaking his head picking up his wine “You?”

 

I nodded before sipping on my own wine. “Alright lets work on this party.”

 

 

 

 

A few hours later we had everything planned and reserved. In 4 months we would be flying out to Las Vegas with the Bride and Groom, the wedding party and a few friends. “Can I ask you something?” Derek asked standing up.

 

“You just did” I smiled “but yes you can.”

 

“Did you cheat on me?” He asked.

 

That right there pissed me off. I defended myself on numerous occasions that I hadn't cheated on him. “ _Oh my god. How many fucking times had I told him that I wasn't cheating? Stupid man. I told him I was working he didn't believe me.”_ I screamed in Italian.

 

“Okay stop. What are you saying?” He asked.

 

“I was saying” I started only to be interrupted by a knock on my door. I went and answered the door instead of Derek. “Hi Jai” I said standing on my tip toes kissing him on the lips.

 

“Hi sweetie” he said pulling away “I brought beer.”

 

“Since when do you drink beer?” Derek asked.

 

“Jai this is Derek. Derek this is Jai” I introduced them. “Derek was just leaving” I said handing him his coat. Before I closed the door I had some information so I called “Derek just so you know theres a lot of things you don't know about me.”

 

 

 

 

 

Its been 4 months since that night Derek and I had gotten into the fight. Now we are in Las Vegas for Penny and Kevin's Bachelorette and Bachelor party. Kevin and I haven't gotten to spend much time together because of our jobs keeping us busy so we figured we would spend a few hours together before we went out with everyone tonight. So right now we are sitting at a bar waiting on our drinks.

 

“So Penelope tells me you have a boyfriend” he said taking a sip of his Jack.

 

“Um” I said taking a big drink of my beer “yeah kind of.” I said wrinkling my brows together.

 

“What do you mean kind of?”

 

I took a sip of my beer again getting my thoughts together. Kevin and I had a great relationship. I could talk to him about anything and he wouldn't judge me. He has always been there for me and if it wasn't for me telling him that it was okay for him to talk with Derek, I'm quiet sure Derek wouldn't be here, in Vegas, but I couldn't do that to Penny. “Jai and I have been dating for about 6 months now but we just don't click. Everything was fine until I saw Derek again. Don't get me wrong I really like Jai but I think we are better friends then we are lovers. When I was with Derek I could talk to him about almost anything but my job but you know about that.” Kevin nodded “As lovers I've never felt anything like I have since I was with Derek. When he would touch me I would feel like my skin was on fire, when he kissed me I saw fireworks. I haven't felt that in a long time except when he came over four months ago. What do I do Kevin?” I asked putting my face in my hands. “Its not like I can tell him about my job. If I do I'm sure he'll freak. I've talked to Joan about it and she told me I can tell one person.” I lifted my face up and smiled “She still doesn't know that you guys know” making my big brother smile. “I just don't know if Derek and I can last. I told Jai before this trip that I think we needed to take a break for a little while.”

 

Kevin took my hand and held it “Let me tell you something Bella. Penelope and I have been together for 5 years. In that 5 years I've had 2 secrets from her and they both blew up in my face. One was about my job and the other was about proposing to her. Neither worked out.” He said laughing a little while shaking his head. “Those were both within the first 2 years. For a year after that we fought but we worked through it and we haven't really fought for the last 2 years. Now don't get me wrong we still fight but its not as bad as it was before. Do you want my opinion?” I nodded. “I think you and Derek work well together. Did you love him?” I nodded “Did you tell him?” I shook my head “Do you still love him?” I nodded my head again. “I can tell you this. Derek has not dated anyone since you 2 broke up. He doesn't look at women the same way, he loves you. I think you need to talk to him. Tell him about your job, he will understand.”

 

By the time he was done I was crying. Kevin came over and hugged me telling me that everything would be alright. Once I calmed down I pulled away wiping my eyes “Thank you Kevin. You are the best big brother a girl could ask for.”

 

He got a big smile on his face “I know it. Now how about we get out of here. I think Penelope wanted to help you dress up for tonight” he said making me groan and him laugh. He wrapped his arm around me “Come on sis lets go.”

 

 

 

 

 

Penelope, JJ, Emily and I were dressed up. We were meeting the guys at a lounge called Tao. When we got there we gave them our names and we were taken to a table where the boys were at. When I saw Derek standing there in a dark purple button down I couldn't stop myself from licking my lips, he just looked so hot. I saw him looking me up and down while smiling.

 

“Well hello boys” Garcia said walking up to Kevin and kissing him.

 

We sat there for about 10 minutes talking when I decided to give a speech to my brother and soon to be sister. I stood up and clinked my glass getting their attention. “Tonight we are here to celebrate Kevin and Penelope’s upcoming wedding. I for one am very happy. Kevin you have been there for me since I was born” I said looking in his eyes. “You taught me how to talk in English and French before I could walk. You taught me how to read by 3 and lets not forget you taught me how to hack into the schools computer system by the time I was 10.” Everyone laughed. Kevin had tears in his eyes as did I. “You have been my best friend along with my brother. You encouraged me to follow my dreams and have always been there to help me work through whatever that was on my mind. Penelope, my Penny” I said looking at her. “You are the sister I've never had. You have taken my shopping, been on spa weekends with me and been the shoulder I needed to cry on after a hard break up.” I glanced at Derek and his eyes looking down knowing I was talking about him. “You have both been there when I was in the hospital the last few years, making sure I was okay and then pushing me to get back up and do whatever I needed to do. I have never seen so much love between a couple as I have you 2. You 2 complete each other more than anyone else I know and I cannot wait to see where the world takes you but it better give me a few nieces and nephews” I laughed. “No matter what happens make sure you always talk to each other, trust each other and above all love each other and remember I will always be here to talk to you, even if I'm not home. To Penelope and Kevin” I said raising my glass.

 

Kevin and Penny came over and hugged me telling me that they loved me. After they pulled away Derek came up to me “Lets go dance” he said holding a hand out.

 

I shook my head “I don't know if thats a good idea.”

 

“Please” he said.

 

I looked over at Penelope and Kevin and they were nodding their heads. I sighed and placed my hand in his “Fine but don't make me regret it.”

 

We were dancing for a few minutes when he asked “How is your boyfriend?”

 

“We broke up” I told him.

 

We danced more his hands on my hips moving my body close with his. I felt the electric current flow threw my body. I haven't felt that since we were together. I have missed it so much.

 

After the song ended Derek pulled me close and whispered in my ear “Lets go to the bar and talk.” I nodded in agreement and followed him to the bar.

 

“Bella is what you said about Penelope being there after a hard breakup about me?” I nodded. “I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I knew you were lying about something and I couldn't take it so I went for the easiest thing I could. I should have never accused you of cheating on me. I knew you would never do that.”

 

“You are right Derek I was lying about something but I couldn't and still cannot tell you” I said taking a sip of my beer.

 

“Okay” he said furring his brow. “Whats this about you being in the hospital?”

 

I shook my head looking him dead in the eyes “Another thing I cannot tell you about. Derek believe me when I say I want to tell you but I cannot. If I had my way Penny and Kevin wouldn't know but Penny's too good with a computer for her not to know and please don't ask her she cannot tell you.”

 

We were standing at the bar for awhile watching the crowd when I saw someone I knew I shouldn't be seeing. “Oh fuck” I said.

 

“What?” Derek asked worried.

 

“You see that guy over there?” I pointed to a dark haired and dark skinned man. He nodded “I need you to watch him from here okay?” Derek nodded again. “I'll be right back.”

 

I grabbed my phone and gun out of my purse, I put my gun in my garter on my leg and went to Penny and Kevin. “Kevin give me your phone” I ordered. He looked at me like I was crazy but he handed it over. I dialed Jais number in his phone and Auggies in mine before I sent the call I handed to phones to Penny and Kevin. “As soon as I walk away I need you to call these people. Penny, a guy named August or Auggie is going to answer the phone. Tell him you are my sister, Penelope and Bella has eyes on Jacob Black. Let him know where we are. Just answer any questions he has. Kevin” I said turning to him. “This is Jais number. Tell him that Jacob Black is in Las Vegas. If either of them need me come over and dance with me. Bring my bluetooth from my purse. Got it?” They nodded.

 

I walked over to Derek at the bar “Is he still there?”

 

Derek nodded “Yeah hes moved to the dance floor but still here. Now are you going to tell me whats going on?”

 

“Lets go dance” I said pulling him to the dance floor trying to ignore toe question.

 

'Motivation by Kelly Rowland' came on and I put my back to his chest. He bent his head and whispered “Tell me so I can help you” he said.

 

I turned around to face him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head in close. I then whispered in his ear “You cannot tell anyone this” I said rubbing my chest over his in time with the music “If you do it can cost lives. Nod if you understand.” He nodded. I grinded my hips into his feeling his erection. “My my aren't you turned on” I laughed.

 

“I am but thats your fault with the dance. Now tell me whats going on” he said running his hands to my ass.

 

“Fine” I said making sure I still had eyes on Jacob. “I am a CIA agent.”

 

“You're fucking with me right?” he growled.

 

“Nope” I said popping the p. “I have been since I left the FBI. I wasn't allowed to tell you, thats why the secrets. We can talk about us later.”

 

“Yes we will talk about us later” he said making sure I knew it wasn't an option. “Now tell me about this man we're watching.”

 

“That is Jacob Black. He is a weapons dealer. He has been selling weapons to terrorist and we have the proof and witness' we need but he keeps escaping our men. My ex Jai has been trying to track him down with no luck. He's gonna be pissed if I get to take him down” I laughed.

 

Kevin and Penny came up dancing to us. Penny handed me my bluetooth. I slid it into my ear turning it on. I pulled Derek close so I could talk to Auggie but not be seen. “Auggie I'm here” I said.

 

“Hey Bella I have Jai and Joan with us.” Jai said hi before Auggie continued “Alright I'm working on hacking the security system.”

 

“Bella” Joan said “I don't want you taking him down with out help.”

 

“Joan I have help. Auggie have you hacked into the security system yet?” I asked.

 

“Yeah I'm looking at the club right now. I see the back of you now” he said before adding “a nice back side too.”

 

I reached around my back and flipped him off. “Now Joan see who I'm dancing with?” she added a quick yeah. “He is my help. He works with the FBI in the BAU and was my weapons trainer. Now do we have the locals help?”

 

“Bella he has security with him. Look at the bar behind him” Jai said. Derek turned us around so my back was to the bar. I easily turned in his arms laying my head on his chest hiding the blue tooth.

 

“I see them Jai. Joan Dereks whole team is here can I ask for their help?” I asked.

 

Derek ran his hands down my sides starting under my breast to the top of my thighs causing me to moan. I heard Jai growl. “Jai chill it. Now back to this what do you say Joan?”

 

“Can we trust them?” she asked.

 

“Yes we can. I trust Derek, Penny and Kevin. If they trust them then I can trust them” I said.

 

“Okay we're gonna talk to them. Keep eyes on Black” I said to Auggie.

 

We walked over to the team. They all had confused looks on their faces. “Look guys we don't have time for the whole rundown but I'll do the short version.” They nodded in understanding. “I'm CIA. There is a guy, Jacob Black. Very bad man. He had 2 body guards at the bar over there.” I said nodding my head in the direction. Nobody looked but they understood.

 

Auggie came through on the phone “The police are waiting outside the doors.”

 

“Thanks Auggie” I said. I could still hear Jai saying he didn't like it. “Jai I know you don't like it but deal with it. Its getting this ass off the streets.”

 

“Who here has a gun?” I asked the group. Everyone but Spencer, Penny and Kevin said they had a gun. I really didn't expect Penny and Kevin to have guns. “Alright Will, Spencer stay here with Penny and Kevin. Emily, JJ go seduce the body guards, get them outside while I do the same with Black. Derek, Aaron watch our backs. If we can't get them out of here we will use force. Understand?” They nodded.

 

Derek walked over to me whispering in my ear “I don't like this. You could get hurt.”

 

“I will be fine” I tried assuring him.

 

“You better be because we still need to talk” he said.

 

“After we catch this asshole I'm all yours” I said forgetting Jai, Auggie and Joan were in my ear.

 

“All his Bella. Is that why you need time apart?” Jai asked. His voice was laced with hurt.

 

“Look Jai I don't have time to talk about this. Auggie I'm handing the bluetooth to Derek” I said taking it out of my ear handing it to Derek. “Keep them informed of everything that happens.” I covered his hand so no one could hear on the line “I promise we will talk” I said walking away.

 

I walked toward Jacob, who was dancing with some woman, swinging my hips in time with the song, Usher Lil Freak. His eyes were on me the whole time. He moved away from the girl that had no rhythm to me. He came behind me, placed a hand on each him, and started moving with me. I put an arm around his neck moving my ass in time with the music. Then I felt something sticking me in my back and lips at my ears “I know who you are. We are going to leave here nice and quietly aren't we Miss. Lynch” he said with venom in his voice. I nodded my head. I felt him lift his head probably to look for his two goons. He dug the gun in my back harder “Where are my men?”

 

I shrugged my shoulders “I don't know maybe they found some hot women or men and left. Are you worried you won't have them to keep your bed warm Mr. Black?” I said trying to make him pissed off because I am pissed off.

 

“You think I won't kill you” he said. “You better watch your mouth or I will kill you.”

 

I laughed “You won't kill me. I'm your only way out of here.”

 

As soon as we exited the club I looked around for Derek but I didn't see him but I did see cops everywhere. “Jacob Black you are under arrest” a stupid cop said.

 

Black yelled “Move or I will kill her.”

 

“Drop the fucking gun” I heard a familiar deep voice say.

 

I felt the gun being removed from my back, I sighed happy this was over. I heard a shot go off. I turned around to see Black had shot Aaron. Then another shot went off and Derek shot Black.

 

I ran over to Aaron putting pressure on his wound yelling “Get me a fucking ambulance.”

 

I felt Derek put my bluetooth in my ear “Good job Swan” Joan said threw the phone.

 

“Good job my ass. Sorry Joan but someone, a man I looked up to, got shot. Thats not a good job in my book” I spat. “I'll be home in a week.”

 

I turned to Derek “End this call for me. I can't move my hand off his shoulder.”

 

**The next night**

 

I walked over to Dereks hotel room and knocked on the door. He answered right away.

 

“Hey can I come in?” He nodded and moved to let me in.

 

“Hows Aaron?” I asked.

 

“He's fine. He'll be off work for awhile but still be able to walk Baby Girl down the isle.”

 

I nodded “Good. Penny wouldn't be happy if he couldn't.”

 

“Look” we both said at the same time making us stop and laugh nervously.

 

“You go first” he said sitting on the bed in his room.

 

I started pacing the room organizing my thoughts. “You know I have faced a lot of terrorist, arms dealers and other evil things in this world but none of that scares me as much as talking to you right scares me.” Derek arched one of his perfect eyebrows. “I'm sorry I never told you about my job. I couldn't. I couldn't not only because I wasn't supposed to but because if someone figured out my real name they could figure out who my family was. They could get to my parents, Kevin, Penny, you” I said with tears falling from my eyes. “We may have only been dating for about 6 months but I loved, still love you and I didn't want to risk you. I lost you anyway. Instead you thought I was cheating on you and even tho I wasn't I was still wrong. I lied to you and I'm sorry.”

 

Derek stood up and cupped my face. He used his thumbs and wiped my tears away. He looked me in my eyes “I understand. I understood when you told me last night. I'm sorry I accused you of doing something you didn't do. Now I would like to know if we can start over.”

 

I nodded afraid to use my voice because if I did it would be all sobs. Derek leaned down and put his lips to mine softly. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I snaked my arms around his neck pushing his head closer to me.

 

I deepened our kiss by licking his lips asking him to let me in and he responded by opening his mouth. I slid my tongue in his mouth tasting his mouth for the first time in such a long time. I missed his taste, he tasted like dark chocolate, and mint. So yummy.

 

Derek backed us up to the bed. He moved his hands to the hem of my shirt before he stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes asking for permission. I nodded my head and he tore my t-shirt off then my bra. “God I've missed these” he said in his deep voice that was laced with lust while grabbing my breast, one in each hand.

 

Derek kissed my neck all the way down to my collarbone where he sucked until he left a mark. Then he kissed down to my right nipple. He wrapped his lips around it sucking and nipping while he pinched and twisted my left causing me to moan.

 

I reached down and pulled on the hem of his shirt making him lift his head and arms so I could pull it off. I looked down to see he still had the six pack I remember he had. I wanted to lick a trail down his neck to his sexy v, so I did. As I was licking down, making sure to pay attention to each nipple, I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pushing them along with his boxers down freeing his long and thick erection. “Yummy” I said as I licked the head causing Derek to groan.

 

I sucked his length in my mouth all the way down to the base. When the head was in my throat I swallowed making him grip my hair. I bobbed my head up and down his length swirling my tongue around the head every time. His groans and moans were coming fast and I could tell he was close. Just as I was about to play with his balls he pulled me off of him, making me frown.

 

“Don't pout sexy. I want to be inside you when I cum” he said. Dereks eyes were darker than normal. I could see the lust and love in them.

 

He quickly relieved me of my pants and thong before pushing me on the bed. He started kissing me again with his demanding kisses that I loved so much, while he ran one hand down my body to my core where I was dripping wet.

 

Derek ran his fingers up and down a few times before he settled between my legs. He looked in my eyes asking the same silent question he asked earlier and I nodded again. He slowly slid his hard cock in my hot cunt making both of us moan at the feel.

 

Once he was in all the way I sighed “God I've missed this.”

 

“What sex?” he asked while smiling.

 

I shook my head “No sex with you.”

 

Derek moved in and out slowly never taking his eyes off mine. We held each other tightly like we were afraid that we would lose the other if we let go. Our climaxes slowly built up going higher and higher until the dam broke loose causing us both to scream each other names.

 

After we were done Derek pulled out of me and rolled off pulling me to his chest. We laid there cuddling and I was about asleep when I heard him say “I love you Bella.”

 

“I love you too” I said closing my eyes.

 

**1 month later**

 

My brother Kevin and Penelope got married today. Derek and I were the ones giving speeches. I was the first to go. I stood up and got everyones attention.

 

“1st off on behalf of my family we thank you all for coming to Kevin and Penelope’s wedding. Its not often that you see 2 people in love like these 2. As most of you know Kevin is my big brother. When I was little, instead of teaching me to climb trees or play baseball like most older brothers would teach their little siblings, Kevin taught me about computers. Kevin has taught me a lot in this life and he has always been there for me. Most people would think they are losing someone, I look at it as I am not losing someone but I am gaining someone a sister. These 2 have taught me a lot but the most important thing they have taught me, wasn't something easy, they probably don't even know that they taught me this, but they taught me how to love. They showed me that no matter what love can over come all. To the Bride and Groom Kevin and Penelope.”

 

Derek stood up after that and started speaking. “Well how am I supposed to follow up that.” Everyone chuckled. “I guess I'll keep it short and simple, for the most part. I have never seen anyone so in love like these 2 and I hope it last long in your life. Good luck.”

 

Derek started to sit down but then he stood up again. “Sorry everyone but I have to do something.” Derek walked over to me. “Bella you and I have had our ups and downs. There was 2 years where you were not in my life and those were the worst 2 years in my life. I cannot go another 2 years without you. I love you more than anything else in the world.” He got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket, looked deep in my eyes, like he was staring at my soul “Isabella Lynch will you marry me?”

 

I had started crying when he started talking the 2nd time. I croaked out “Yes.”  


End file.
